Many sensor applications suffer from motion artifacts created by skeletal muscle motion during normal activities such as walking, hand/arm movement, and posture changes. A motion artifact often occurs in the same bandwidth as the signal of interest, and often has amplitudes large enough to saturate the amplifiers used for signal acquisition. A great deal of effort has been focused on elimination of motion artifact using signal-processing techniques.